Problem: In her language class, Gabriela took 6 quizzes. Her scores were 79, 96, 97, 97, 94, and 95. What was her average score on the quizzes?
Solution: The average is the sum of her scores divided by the number of scores. There are 6 scores and their sum is $79 + 96 + 97 + 97 + 94 + 95 = 558$ Her average score is $558 \div 6 = 93$.